Visual voice mail permits subscribers to view voice mail messages in configurations that enable more efficient processing of such voice mail messages. For example, by obtaining a list of voice mails and presenting a summary list of such voice mails on a visual display, a subscriber may pick the order that such messages are accessed and reviewed. The subscriber may also choose to ignore and delete voice mail messages without accessing or reviewing them.
Some visual voice mail systems also include the transcription of voice messages into text messages, thereby enabling the subscriber the option of listening to a message or reading a text transcription of the message.